On a Team with Him? Give me a Break!
by Takura Hakashiro
Summary: Kaiya and Kiba just haven't been able to get along. Even in the classroom they were always butting heads. What happens when they're put on the same squad? Can they make ammends or will they put their competition before the ones they love?
1. Here We Go! First Encounters!

Sunlight shone brightly over Konoha village this morning. It was a very special day for some, a very frightening day for others. Today was the day to see who would graduate from Konoha Ninja Academy and finally become a leaf shinobi. Outside the school, students gathered with anticipation as their academy days would soon be done.

"Yes!" A girl pumped her fist into the air in a victory stance. "Today's the day guys! This is it!" She exclaimed, turning to two other girls standing next to her. She pushed her short, black hair behind her ear and straightened her black shirt then pulled up her baggy shorts, kicking the dirt from her faded blue sandal shoes.

"I'm so happy! I'll finally get away from that annoying Uchiha!" A girl with blonde pigtails squealed with joy. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement that she would finally be getting away from who she thought was the most annoying person in class. The other girl with shoulder length black hair sighed and shoved her hands into her sweat pants pockets.

"Geez Sana, don't have a heart attack!" Kaiya chuckled at the blonde-haired girl, who was doing a victory dance.

"You'd be happy too Kaiya! I hate him so much!" Sana went on, making Kaiya smile. Her green eyes shone with curiosity as she turned to her other friend who had her arms behind her head with her eyes closed.

"What about you Mitsuki? Aren't you excited?"

"If you ask me, this is all a big waste of time! I could have been at home sleeping!" She yawned out. Kaiya simply sighed as Sana stopped dancing to look at her friend.

"You've got to be kidding me Suki-chan... I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to sleep through the moon blowing up...!" She laughed.

"Whatever..." Mitsuki opened an eye, looking around. "Hey, where'd Sana go?" She let her arms drop from behind her head and was now fully alert.

"I don't... I found her!" Kaiya shouted happily. Her smile slowly faded as she realized she was with someone else. "But who's that?"

"Who's who?" Mitsuki asked. "I can't see Sana's head is in the way!"

"_That_! The guy she's with!" Kaiya pointed out, hoping Mitsuki would understand.

"Ohhh... Well, let's get a closer look, I can't tell from here!" She demanded, pushing Kaiya along towards Sana and the boy. As they got closer, Kaiya could see his face a bit clearer and made out his blue eyes and the distinguished markings on his cheeks. She was suddenly over run by curiosity and started in a run towards Sana, who saw her from the corner of her eye and waved her over, which Kaiya complied.

"Hey guys, this is Naru-chan!" Sana said happily, making him glare in her direction.

"What's with the stupid nickname?" He demanded, scratching the back of his head with a nearly unnoticeable blush on his face. Sana rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him towards the two girls.

"Just say hi you moron..." She grumbled. Naruto and Kaiya stared at each other with an awkward silence.

"Hi. I'm Kaiya, nice to meet you _Naru-chan_!" Kaiya teased, making Naruto nearly lose his balance from the suddenly broken silence. He quickly regained posture and looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He shouted, earning a stifled laugh from Kaiya and Mitsuki.

"And I'm sure you'll make a great Hokage Naruto!" Kaiya assured him with a smile, earning a slight blush and smile from Naruto. He put his hand on the back of his head and raised his elbow up, signaling to Kaiya's brain that this was his 'Aw-shucks' pose.

"Ha! Are you serious? Kaiya, this joker could never be a decent ninja, the Hokage no less!" A voice said from behind them, followed by a small bark. Kaiya's smile disappeared and she shook her head with an instant dislike of the voice behind her. She turned with a cold glare on her face.

"Why don't you play fetch somewhere Kiba?"

"Shut it Hakashiro. I'm right and you know it!" Kiba smirked. Kaiya held up her fists in anger.

"What did you say!? I'm gonna punch you so hard in the face Kiba-!"

"Kaiya calm down, calm down!" Mitsuki shouted, trying her hardest to keep her friend from clawing Kiba's eyes out. Sana and Naruto joined once they saw that holding Kaiya back was no job for one person.

"Come on Kaiya, calm down! You're attracting a crowd..." Sana said shyly feeling slightly embarrassed that everyone was staring at them. "He's not worth it, let it go!" She tried to reason.

"No way, I'm gonna kill him!" Kaiya yelled, still trying to get out of her friend's clutches. Kiba stood about 3 feet away, his arms crossed as he waited for her to "attack". He yawned and gave Kaiya a victorious smirk as if he had won. What he was not prepared for was for Kaiya to actually escape and pin him to ground. "Now I'm gonna beat you to a pulp you stupid dog!" She yelled, giving him a punch in the face.

"Not if I can help it!" Kiba muttered, not wanting to be defeated in front of all his friends, by a girl, no less. It would be embarrassing to say the least, and all the other kids would tease him. With He threw Kaiya off him and jumped on her, getting one swipe at her face, making her cheek bleed.

"Hey you kids, knock it off!" Said a voice from behind the crowd. Kaiya and Kiba turned to its direction and immediately separated.

"I-Iruka... sensei..." Kaiya stammered as Kiba turned his head in the other direction.

"That's the second time I've had to stop you two from nearly killing each other! What did I say about fighting in the school courtyard?" Iruka yelled to the two kids.

"Humph! Just don't expect me to say sorry. She started it!" Kiba began to point the finger. Kaiya growled and glared at him.

"Maybe if you weren't being such a jerk all the time I wouldn't be trying to punch your lights out..." Kaiya replied dryly, rolling her eyes. Iruka sighed and scratched his head.

"What are you two gonna do if you end up on the same squad?" Iruka asked them as he shook his head.

"Probably claw each other's eyes out..." They answered in unison, getting exasperated sighs from Naruto, Sana and Mitsuki.

"Let's just get inside you guys, class is about to start. And I don't want to see another fight between you two, got it?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei..." They nodded.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! One thing though, I know this isn't as well written as any other stories on Fanfiction, so anything would help at all if have any tips. They're greatly appreciated.


	2. Beginning of a Catastrophe

"You've got to be kidding me…" Kaiya groaned out loudly as she and her friends trudged down the halls of the Konoha Ninja Academy. She rubbed and scratched at the bandage on her right cheek from the swipe Kiba had given her outside. "This bandage is so darn itchy!" Sana's hand came down on Kaiya's, emitting a loud smack throughout the hallway.

"Stop fussing with the bandage, the medicine will rub off," She said calmly, hanging her head down slightly. Kaiya tilted her head to side a little, bewildered by her friend's sudden sadness.

"What's wrong Sana?" Mitsuki asked leaning from behind Kaiya to get a better look at her face. Sana turned around and looked up sadly, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Mitsuki stood and her head sunk in between her shoulders. "Was it something I said…?"

"What do you think is wrong!?" Mitsuki looked over at Kaiya, who only shrugged and continued to watch the over reacting blonde. "Class is starting and I have to stay in the room with duck butt head!!" Kaiya and Mitsuki nearly tripped over their own feet and were lucky they were standing next to each other, or they could have fallen flat on their faces. They looked at each other, smiled at one another, and then back at Sana.

"So Sana… You sure seem to talk about Sasuke a lot…" Mitsuki walked over to her and put and arm around her shoulder with a wide smirk on her face.

"Yeah… You sure you don't maybe have a… crush on him?" A mixture of a wide grin and Mitsuki's smirk slowly crept its way onto Kaiya's face. Sana blushed furiously and sent a glare at Kaiya, who threw her hands up in defense.

"You want to start something, Hakashiro…?" Sana said in a dangerous tone, which was made less effective by her blush and Kaiya's excessive giggling.

"Relax Sana, take it easy!!" Kaiya laughed cautiously at her friend as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her face, while she was waving her hands back and forth. "Can't you take a joke; you know I was just kidding…" Mitsuki watched her friends, clearly entertained with a satisfied smile on her face. Caught up in their conversation, Sana and Kaiya didn't notice the pair of watchful eyes from around the corner of the hall. Mitsuki peered over her shoulder and smirked for a minute, then turned back to the other two.

"But Kaiya, don't you have a similar situation with Kiba?" Mitsuki suddenly chirped in again, slightly shifting her eyes towards the person behind the wall once more. The person immediately turned their full head around the corner, and revealed themselves to be none other than Kiba. Mitsuki smirked wildly and Kiba blushed for a minute, slowly turned his head away, then back, to hear the rest of the conversation. Kaiya blushed and looked at the ground for a minute then back up, a determined look on her face, yet still blushing. Not very convincing when it comes to Mitsuki… and Kiba…

"No. I don't like him. He's rude, inconsiderate, a jerk, and the fact that he's not very pleasant to look at is just a bonus!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"And another thing, he's got such an ego! He's just so… so…"Kaiya rambled on until she was at a loss for words. With her fists in tight bundles, she stomped her foot and let out a frustrated cry through clenched teeth.

"At least she knows how to cover up…" Mitsuki thought with a small giggle. "A little…" Kaiya glared at Mitsuki and looked down, her expression softening ever so slightly as she bit her lower lip. Truth be told, she could tell Kaiya liked Kiba; she was just too stubborn to admit it. Knowing Kaiya, it would probably take months before she and Kiba stopped acting so immature.

"That's not what I figure…" Sana mused to Kaiya, putting her index finger to her friend's forehead. With a free hand, she moved her blonde bangs from her face and out of her bright blue eyes. Kaiya began to protest as Mitsuki slowly shook her head.

"Come on you guys; let's just get to class already!!" Mitsuki yelled to her friends, hearing the crowd of students around the corner, coming in for class. "Everybody's already coming in for the day!" She started to run down the hall to beat the other girls. Sana and Kaiya stared at their friend for a minute, almost like they were frozen in time for a minute. Then, the ground started to shake violently and they blinked, looked at each other, then at the corner. Out came a barrage of girls into the hall screaming.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" They harmonized his name in unison as they ran to the classroom. You could clearly see the raven haired, onyx eyed boy wasn't having a hard time trying to get away. Although, it looked like the other boys in the class were already taken in by the crowd. Kaiya went bug-eyed and Sana cringed.

"St-st- STAMPEDE!!" Kaiya yelled, running from the mob as fast as she could. Sana followed, throwing her arms up in the air in pure terror.

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT THAT EMOTIONLESS ROCK ANYWAY!?" She shouted, then let out a blood-curdling scream as the mob began to catch up. Sasuke whipped his head around, sending her a glare from down the hall.

"Who are you calling an emotionless rock, you hyperactive Naruto clone...?" Sasuke growled at her. Sana's cheeks turned bright red and she opened her mouth. Kaiya shook her head for a minute. Was that fire coming out of Sana's mouth??

"UCHIHA!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, bolting down the hall after the smirking Sasuke. The boy hooked a sharp left into Iruka-sensei's classroom, then calmly walking to his seat on the far left of the room, right next to the window. Mitsuki, watching the door in anticipation, waited for her two friends. She'd made it back to the class in time to hear Kaiya scream "Stampede!" When she saw Sasuke walked in through the door, she frowned. Where were Sana and Kaiya…? Her ears tuned onto the hallway, which had grown strangely quiet. Maybe they'd found someway to hold of the crowd of Sasuke hungry girls for a while. _"Maybe they… died…"_ Mitsuki thought with a sudden blank look on her face.

Quite the contrary, Kaiya and Sana were very much alive. They were just in a lot of pain. Kaiya dragged herself into the classroom, taking in deep breaths as if she had almost drowned. She immediately glared over at Sasuke in his seat. "Uchiha, this is ALL your fault!" She growled. Mr. Emotionless Rock only glared back. In that instant, Sana poked her head in through the classroom door. She didn't look half as bad as Kaiya, escaping with only a bruise on her cheek and a scratch trailing across the bridge of her nose.

"Can't you control your rabid, boy-hungry, crazy, obsessed fans a little bit better!?" The blonde, pig-tailed girl yelled, cracking her fists at Sasuke with threatening eyes. Once again, the rock only glared. Not a word escaped his lips, and that irritated the hell out of Sana. Just as Sana got ready to breathe her angry fire once more, Kaiya covered her friend's mouth.

"Before you set this building on fire, I'm going to go to my seat and assume the position of a passed out, tired, pre-teen child…" She said flatly, dragging her feet; err, herself, to her seat next to Mitsuki. Her head slipped onto the desk, her eyelids closed, and a small snore could be heard just moments later.

"Man, guess she really was exhausted…" Mitsuki looked at her friend, shook her head, then looked at Kiba. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" She yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO!?" He growled back.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'D LIKE TO START THE CLASS!" Iruka-sensei's booming voice came over the classroom, scaring everyone silent ad quickly into their respectful seats. The Jounin looked around, satisfied. "Alright, then. Let's start the lesson, shall we…?" He calmly laid out the rhetorical question, turning his back to the class, picking up a piece of chalk and writing basic ninja techniques on the board.

While Iruka was talking, the classroom was abuzz with quiet whispers. Some were talking about teams they hoped to be in, some talking about Sasuke, some glaring at each other about who was going to be Sasuke's wife, etc. Kaiya had since woken up from his recent outburst and was staring up at the front of the class with a blank look plastered on her face. She was in a daze, looking past Mitsuki and outside. She suddenly jumped in her seat, feeling a light thump on the back of head. She turned around in her seat, a hand on the back of her head. "Who threw that…?" She whispered, which some responded to by dumbly shrugging their shoulders. She sighed heavily, deciding to ignore it. Well, she was ignoring it until another she felt another soft thump. This time, the paper landed in front of her on the desk.

With overwhelming curiosity, she looked around, and began to quietly open up the crumpled piece of paper. _"You idiot, you can't even figure out where a piece of paper's coming from. How do expect to be a great ninja? You'll never make it at this rate!" _It read. Kaiya looked back at Kiba, who was grinning like a giddy schoolgirl. He stuck his tongue out at Kaiya, then began to make faces at her. Kaiya retaliated a bit, sticking her tongue right back at the brown haired boy; mostly in spite. "And you call me the idiot…" The, now irritated, girl muttered under her breath.


End file.
